


Dance of the Dead

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Mention of Drug Abuse, Mentions of Cancer, Smut, i mean......theyre all dead so uh, mentions of abuse, violence isnt really involved but??? better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Daehyun is a lost soul who'll dance his way to heaven





	1. Chapter 1

Come, let's dance the dance of the dead!

Something possessed, something possessed

guides you to the underworld. Or the overworld, if you're lucky.

Lingering malice, lingering malice

or maybe friendliness, if you're a good person,

cheerfully invites you on a wondrous journey.

When you dance with the dead, your head will be emptied.

All your terrible thoughts scratching at your brain will fade away.

Since you have died, we invite you to break away from your painful life

to sweet, sweet, paradise!

So, will you go?

\---

"Hyung, I think he's waking up."

"Give him some space. And stop poking him. He could have rabies."

Daehyun's eyes snap open.

Two men he's never seen before are staring at him.

"Where am I...?" Daehyun asks, "My head hurts."

"You died!" One of the men says cheerfully, "Congratulations!"

"You're congratulating me for dying?"

"No, you halfwit," the same man says, "I'm congratulating you for not going to hell."

Daehyun squints.

"Oh, I'm Himchan, by the way," he gestures to his friend, "This is Jongup. His scars are cool."

"Hi there," Jongup smiles a welcoming smile.

"I'm Daehyun," Daehyun says, "How'd you guys die?"

"I jumped out of a plane without a parachute," Himchan says.

"Oh, that's kind of--"

"Just kidding, I had leukemia."

"Oh."

Himchan shrugs, "It's not very interesting. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I guess..." Daehyun chuckles awkwardly, "How about you, Jongup?"

"Car crash," Jongup replies, "The driver thought it would be cool to text and drive without a seatbelt on. She crashed into a wooden fence, and I got impaled here," He points to the star shaped scars on his cheeks, "In my neck, and in my chest."

Daehyun winces, "Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. It killed me."

"Did you feel it?"

"No. I was dead."

What an interesting duo Daehyun has come across in the afterlife.

He thinks.

"So how about you?" Himchan asks, "I bet you got mauled by a bear or something."

"Uh, no. Heroin overdose. At least, I think I died from that. I don't know. Everything is fuzzy right now."

"I can see the needle scars on your arms," Jongup says, "They look like a smiley face."

"Yeah. Wait, what do I have to do to get into hell?"

"Murder," Jongup says, "If you killed someone then you die, you go to the underworld. But if you killed someone out of self defense, you'll come here with us so we can dance our way to heaven."

"So that's why we're here?"

Himchan nods, "Your casket looks nice, by the way."

"How'd you see my casket?"

"Because we're at the graveyard where you were buried," He points at Daehyun's grave.

Jung Daehyun  
930628 ~ 170529

"Oh," Daehyun says, "Well, I got flowers, so that's kind of cool, I guess."

"Everyone gets flowers," Himchan huffs, "You're not special."

"Yeah, well not everybody dies from heroin overdose."

"Wanna bet?"

"There's no currency in the afterlife!"

Jongup quietly thanks whatever God that's out there that Daehyun's coming along with them.

Himchan won't have to be yelling at him anymore.

Thank you God. Amen.

"I swear to God," Jongup takes a deep breath, "If you two argue the whole way to heaven, I'll get you two kicked out."

Himchan gasps, "You wouldn't."

"You can't swear to God after he brought us here," Daehyun snorts, "If anything, he'll drag you down with us."

"Yeah," Himchan chimes in, "If we're going down, you're coming with us."

"Okay, now you're just being unnecessary."

"Listen here--"

"Are you guys going to keep arguing like an old married couple?" Jongup asks, "Because if so, I'll jump off this cliff."

Why is there a cliff near a graveyard?

"Please don't do it," Daehyun begs.

"No, let him do it," Himchan says, "He'll be fine."

"What if he dies?"

"He's already dead, you dumbass."

"Okay, but-- oh no, no no no no no, don't--"

Jongup, with no hesitation, jumps off the cliff, straight into the ground below it.

Daehyun looks at Himchan, then at the cliff, then back at Himchan.

"He'll be fine," Himchan says nonchalantly.

"He just jumped off a cliff!"

"Yeah, and he'll be fine."

"I'm okay!" Jongup yells from the bottom of the cliff, "My leg hurts, and my eyeball popped out its socket, but I'm okay!"

"I told you he'll be okay," Himchan snorts, "Put your eyeball back in and let's get moving! I want to go see Bang."

"Who's Bang?" Daehyun asks.

"Yongguk," Himchan replies, "He got decapitated in some kind of freak accident so he carries his head around. He'll throw it if he's annoyed at you."

"Uh-huh," Daehyun says uneasily, watching Jongup climb back up the cliff.

"I'm okay," he says.

Daehyun hasn't fully grasped the "I'm dead and we're going to heaven" concept yet.

Jongup can jump off as many cliffs as he wants, he'll survive. He won't die a second time.

His eyeball might pop out of its socket again, but he'll live.

Himchan could get hit in the face with Yongguk's head at 40 miles per hour, and he'll survive the blunt force trauma.

They're all going to heaven, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Himchan," Daehyun whines, "I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Himchan replies, focused on a grave in particular.

"Is there food in the afterlife?"

"Not until you reach heaven," Himchan gets on his knees to look at the tombstone.

Bang Yongguk  
900331 ~ 160408

"This is his grave," Himchan says.

"So are we going to just wait here?" Jongup asks.

"You can kick his tombstone. I won't stop you."

"Don't do that," Yongguk says, his head popping out of the dirt.

Daehyun jumps at his sudden appearance.

"Did i scare y--"

Daehyun doesn't have time to react when he (accidentally) punts Yongguk's head across the graveyard.

Himchan snorts so hard his tonsils hurt.

"Why'd you do that?" Jongup asks, mouth wide open.

"I thought it was a spider."

"Literally, there are no spiders that big. Are you still high?"

"I don't even know anymore."

"He's going to be so pissed when he comes back," Himchan says, biting down on his lip.

"How'd he even die, anyway?"

"He said that he was drunk and his garage door fell on him and cut his head off," There's tears in Himchan's eyes.

"Is it...that sad?"

Himchan shakes his head, "It's so fucking funny."

"You're so mean," Jongup says.

"I dunno, I knew that I was going to die, so death is kind of a funny topic for me."

Daehyun raises his eyebrows, "You knew?"

"Cancer kills. There wasn't a lot of hope for me," Himchan winces, "But anyway, I do kind of feel bad for Yongguk."

"Bullshit," Jongup snaps, "You literally laughed in his face when you met him."

"It was funny--"

"I hope you die a second time," Yongguk says, rolling along back to his grave.

Himchan nearly keels over from laughter.

"I-I'm sorry," Daehyun says, "I thought you were a spider and I don't like spiders and it's--"

"Who's he?" Yongguk asks.

"I'm Daehyun..." Daehyun says, voice trailing off.

"If you didn't know, I'm Yongguk. My head hurts. And I forgive you. Eventually."

"Where's the rest of your body?"

"In the grave somewhere."

"How can you talk?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Yongguk pouts, "Pick me up."

"Uh, I'd rather not. After I just, kicked you over the graveyard and stuff--"

"Do it or I'll bite your ankles."

Daehyun looks at Himchan, "I--"

"Just pick him up," Himchan sighs, wiping his tears away.

Daehyun hesitantly picks Yongguk's head up, "You have a big head."

"It's ten pounds. That means that I'm smart."

"Not smart enough to get decapitated," Himchan snorts.

"Well, you--"

"Leukemia."

Yongguk sighs, "I know."

"Hyung, do you want us to dig for your body?" Jongup asks, already digging though the dirt that covers Yongguk's grave.

"I'd appreciate it," Yongguk says, "Give me to Himchan so I can spit in his mouth."

Daehyun turns to Himchan.

"I'm going to kick his head all the way to heaven if he spits on me," He folds his arms, "For all I know, his mouth could have worms in it."

"You're so mean to me," Yongguk whines.

"I'm mean because I love," Himchan says, watching Jongup pull Yongguk's body out of his grave.

"I found it," Jongup says, "You still have those tattoos."

"Tattoos are an eternal thing. They don't go away."

"You can get them removed."

"You think we can get tattoos removed in the afterlife?"

Jongup shrugs, scratching at his cheek, "I never had a tattoo."

"Stop scratching at that," Himchan nags, "It'll be gross if it peels."

Daehyun sets Yongguk's head in his lap. 

The body stands to its feet and dusts itself off.

"How do you move your body?" Daehyun asks.

"I don't know how to answer that question," Yongguk chuckles nervously, "It just happens."

The body has trouble walking on its own. Its legs tremble as it moves. It's like watching a newborn calf trying to take its first steps.

"Can you hurry it up?" Himchan asks, "we have to get to the dance."

"Do you guys actually dance?" Daehyun asks.

Jongup nods, putting Yongguk's body on his back to carry, "We hold hands and dance. It's a very simple concept."

Tonight is when the corpses come out and dance.

Living between heaven and hell is just too hard.

With this fun march, may the cracks in your hearts be filled with good fortune,

or misfortune, if you're not a good person.

How happy and joyful is the dance of the dead? How they long to have Daehyun join them.

With the gathering of corpses, let us dance with the dead!

\---

Dancing with the dead

dancing with the dead

it goes like this.

Sometimes, you have to look back at how you died.

Doing that alone can free you from those self-loathing thoughts you may have.

Now, you take the hand of the corpse to your left and to your right.

Start with one step.

One step, one step, there you go, you got it!

That's the way!

So, will you come?

"Daehyun, give me your hand," Himchan says.

"Uh, alright," Daehyun grabs onto Himchan's hand.

For a dead guy, Himchan sure has some soft hands.

Daehyun's face flushes a little.

Himchan's bossy and annoying, and Daehyun met him only five hours ago, but he's super cute.

"I think I'm shit out of luck," Yongguk says, "My body's a mess."

"Hold on," Daehyun says, letting go of Himchan's hand, causing him to whine a little. 

"What if I just...?" He takes Yongguk's head and places it where it should be. Where his head and his neck meet.

"It'll fall off," Yongguk sighs. 

"Wait, I know some dead people who can maybe help us," Himchan says.

"Youngjae hyung and Junhong?" Jongup asks.

Himchan hums, "I know where their graves are. I'll be back."

"Who're they?" Daehyun asks.

"Youngjae hyung has bruises on his neck from being strangled," Jongup says, "Please don't bring them up, they make him very upset."

Daehyun nods, "And Junhong?"

"He had heart issues, I think," Yongguk says.

"Heart disease. He tried to be active, but his heart couldn't take it."

These people have it so bad.

Hopefully dancing with the dead can make them feel better.

Dancing with the dead make everything better.

Himchan comes back with the two boys he promised to bring back.

One of them is tall, blonde, and sickly pale. He looks like he could drop dead at any minute.

Maybe he already did drop dead, and that's what brought him here.

The other one is much shorter than the blonde, bruises paint his neck and collarbones. Daehyun swore not to point them out.

"I'm back," Himchan says, "Go on, say hi," nudging the two forward.

The taller steps forward to introduce himself.

"I'm Junhong," he says with a smile, "I'm always tired. Uh, I have heart problems. That's all I really have to say."

Daehyun smiles at the boy. He's adorable.

"I'm Youngjae," the shorter boy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Please don't point out my bruises.

"It's nice to see you two again," Himchan says, "This is Daehyun. He will be joining us on our journey to heaven."

Daehyun smiles awkwardly. He feels like he's at one of his rehab groups. Those were the worst.

Ah, well, at least he won't have to worry about them anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight is when the corpses come out and dance.

Living between heaven and hell is just too hard.

With this fun march, may the cracks in your hearts be filled with good fortune,

or misfortune, if you're not a good person.

How happy and joyful is the dance of the dead? How they long to have Daehyun join them.

With the gathering of corpses, let us dance with the dead!

Dancing with the dead

dancing with the dead

dancing with the dead 

it goes like this.

Sometimes, you have to look back at how you died.

Doing that alone can free you from those self-loathing thoughts you may have.

Now, you take the hand of the corpse to your left and to your right.

Start with one step.

One step, one step, there you go, you got it!

That's the way!

So, will you come?

"Himchan?" Daehyun says an a small voice.

Himchan hums, "Yeah?"

"Why can't I feel my heartbeat?"

"Ghosts are dead. Spirits are dead. They won't come back," Himchan says, 

"Like, sometimes it feels like our hearts are beating or our lungs are working or blood runs in our veins. 

But it's a psychological thing. We can't feel anything.

We're dead.

For example, I had leukemia. It's a blood cancer. So if my blood were to run through my veins, it would be poisonous.

It would be killing me.

But I'm already dead.

In Junhong's case, his heart gave out on him.

So until his spirit passes onto eternal rest, his heart may never beat again."

"However," Himchan's tone becomes happier, "We can feel emotions and sensations. 

I'm currently happy. Why? 

You kicked Yongguk's head over the graveyard like a football. It didn't make me happy, but it made me smile, if that makes sense."

Daehyun's face flushes in embarrassment, "Yeah."

"Ghosts and spirits have thoughts," Himchan says, covering Youngjae's ears so he won't hear what he's about to say,

"Youngjae relives whatever happened to him.

Every single day.

He can't help it. It's a psychological thing.

It's like he's actually there, again, watching whoever killed him kill him again. 

Over and over again.

And he can't do anything about it. Why? Because he's dead.

And it makes me feel pity. 

Post traumatic stress disorder, if you will.

That's not a thing in the afterlife.

But if Youngjae miraculously survived the attack, he'd certainly have it."

"Why do you know so much?" Daehyun asks.

"I've been here a while," Himchan replies.

"Why haven't you gone to heaven yet?"

"Because I haven't had motivation to go. But, now that you're here, I want to go. I want to take you to heaven. Because you deserve it."

"What will you do when you get there?"

"Rest."

Rest meaning eternal sleep. He'll never wake up.

Daehyun doesn't know that.

"Did everything I say make sense?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"It's no problem, so let's try this again," Himchan says, moving his hands away from Youngjae's ears, "Daehyun, give me your hand."

This time, Daehyun doesn't hesitate to grab Himchan's hand. In fact, he grabbed hold to it before he finished his sentence.

It makes Himchan flush a little.

"I made a basket for Yongguk hyung," Youngjae says, "For his head. So it won't get left behind when we go to heaven."

"Ooh, it's cute," Yongguk says, dropping his head into the basket.

"I know how you like cute things, so I made it as cute as possible," Youngjae grins.

"I appreciate it a lot."

"It's no trouble," Youngjae grabs hold of Junhong's hand, "Let me know if you're feeling lightheaded, okay?"

"I don't need you babying me, mom," Junhong teases, "I'll be fine."

Youngjae puffs out his cheeks, "I'm just looking out for you."

"Alright, mom. Don't squeeze my hand so hard, you'll cut off circulation."

Daehyun grabs Himchan's hand. 

Himchan grabs Jongup's hand.

Jongup grabs the hand of Yongguk's body.

Yongguk's body grabs Junhong's hand.

Junhong grabs Youngjae's hand,

and Youngjae grabs Daehyun's hand.

"You all know how to do the dance, right?" Himchan asks, "We only have one shot at this until next month, and I don't want to be stuck in the human world any longer--"

"All you have to do is hold hands, side step, cross your legs, and spin," Jongup says, "It's not that hard."

"You're right. Everyone ready?"

Everyone's ready.

Daehyun's grip on Himchan's hand gets tighter.

He's nervous.

Well then, let's dance with the dead, shall we?

If you didn't know any better, you'd say that this looked like a cult gathering.

Dancing with the dead

dancing with the dead

dancing with the dead 

it goes like this.

Sometimes, you have to look back at how you died.

Doing that alone can free you from those self-loathing thoughts you may have.

Now, you take the hand of the corpse to your left and to your right.

Start with one step.

One step, one step, there you go, you got it!

That's the way!

Go ahead and spin.

Spin, spin, spin, beautiful! You're doing amazing!

And off they go!

\---

About ten minutes ago, Daehyun was standing at a graveyard during the middle of the night with five other corpses who'd passed away in tragic ways.

Now, he's in heaven.

At least, he thinks he's in heaven.

The sky is a soft orange color.

They're walking on clouds.

At least, Daehyun thinks they're on clouds.

"Where are we?" Daehyun asks.

"I think we're in heaven," Youngjae replies.

Himchan nods, "We made it," The smile on his face made Daehyun's heart flutter.

Corpses can feel emotions. Ghosts can feel emotions. That's what Himchan said.

Corpses and ghosts can still feel their hearts pounding in their chests when they're in love.

Even though that's not their hearts, that's what Himchan said.

Angels who were formerly corpses still can feel love, right?

Can you be in love in the afterlife?

Yongguk pokes his head out from the basket, "Whoa. Everything looks soft."

"Do you think somebody's fallen though the clouds?" Junhong asks.

"No," Himchan says, "but angels do pluck the wings off angels who've been wrongly judged on judgment day and throw them straight into hell."

Daehyun raises his eyebrows. That's scary as hell.

"Himchan, was I wrongly judged?" 

"I don't think so," Himchan sighs, "drug abuse is a touchy subject, so the archangels will keep a close eye on you, I think."

"You're so smart, Himchan."

Himchan's face flushes, "I know."

"Alright, you two lovebirds," Yongguk says, "Let's get going."

Himchan's face flushes deeper, "Don't tease me."

\---

The six corpses made it past heaven's door.

So that means that they're officially angels. 

Yongguk still is decapitated, 

Himchan still has leukemia in his blood,

Daehyun still has his needle scars,

Youngjae still has his bruises,

Jongup still has his scars,

and Junhong still has his weak heart,

but they're angels.

Himchan says they'll get their wings within the next few days.

It's a painful process. They inject you with something, and your wings sprout out from your back.

Himchan isn't entirely sure what they'll do for Yongguk, since he's, you know.

Maybe the archangels will do something special for him.

Himchan knows everything.

Daehyun looks up at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Himchan asks, "Or are you here to yell at me?"

"Neither," Daehyun says, "I just want to thank you for getting me here. Without you and the others, I'd be a lost soul without a cause on earth. So, thank you."

Himchan's face burns, "It's...it's no problem."

"I'd like to make it up to you."

"Oh? How so?"

"Like this," Daehyun grabs Himchan by his shirt and presses his lips on his.

His lips are as soft as the clouds they're standing on.

Daehyun's been dreaming about this. For the past ten or so hours.

Himchan places his hands around Daehyun's waist, pulling him closer.

That makes Daehyun whine into the kiss.

Himchan hesitantly pushes his tongue inside Daehyun's mouth.

Daehyun nearly bites down on it. This feels so good.

Himchan's grip on Daehyun's body gets tighter. He's scared.

He finally loosens his grip and breaks the kiss.

"Himchan," Daehyun gasps, "Can I suck your--"

"God, please," Himchan almost moans, thinking about Daehyun's plump lips around his--

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain," Daehyun grins, fiddling with Himchan's belt buckle.

"You sound like the priest who used to visit me in the hospital..." 

"Oh?" Daehyun dips his hands into Himchan's boxers, pulling out his dick, "I'll have you screaming for the Lord in a few."

Himchan whimpers, legs trembling.

He's so easy to please.

"You're big," Daehyun says, admiring Himchan's dick size.

"You're so embarrassing..."

"Himchan, I'm about to suck your dick behind the gates of heaven, and you think me complimenting your size is embarrassing?"

"Please," Himchan begs, "Please, please please. Get it over with. It hurts so bad."

It may be pain he's feeling, but in actuality, he can't feel it. It's all in his head. He's dead.

"I'll make it feel better in a second," Daehyun teases before pressing his lips on Himchan's dick.

Himchan gasps at the sudden sensation.

It's a familiar sensation, but it somewhat feels....different.

He's gotten a blowjob before, but it was sloppy and that was right before he was hospitalized for the first time.

He hasn't feel this good in a while.

Daehyun's lips get the job done.

Himchan hesitates to reach for Daehyun's hair, "Y-you're doing good. You're doing amazing. Give me more."

Daehyun hums, the vibration making Himchan tremble.

He's falling apart. Something inside him's bubbling up. Whatever it is, it's beginning to hurt.

Himchan's breathy gasps and moans are the cutest thing ever.

Daehyun thinks so, anyway. They're all too familiar to him.

"Faster...use your tongue, pretty please," Himchan gasps, and Daehyun happily obliges.

Whatever's bubbling up inside Himchan is about ready to boil over. 

It hurts, but it feels amazing.

Tears pool up in his eyes.

It's becoming too much.

Daehyun assumes that Himchan's tears are out of pleasure and not out of pain, so he picks up his pace and uses as much tongue as possible.

"I'm close," Himchan cries, "God, I'm so close."

Daehyun hums as a reply, sending Himchan over the edge.

Whatever that was bubbling up inside Himchan has officially boiled over.

The pleasure's unbearable.

Himchan doesn't want to cry, but the pleasure's too much. 

Tears stain his cheeks, "Dae-!"

He arches his back and screams as his orgasm tears right through his body.

Daehyun pushes himself away, making sure to swallow every bit of cum that made it into his mouth.

Himchan covers his face in embarrassment, his little whines turning into soft pants.

"Hey, are you okay?" Daehyun asks, crawling over to Himchan, "Did I do too much?"

"You were amazing," Himchan says, voice muffled from his hands covering his face, "I'm just a baby when it comes to sex."

"Don't worry about it," Daehyun grins, "your little noises were cute."

"Stop it," Himchan whines, "I'll die from embarrassment."

"Don't be embarrassed," Daehyun stands to his feet, offering his hand to Himchan, "Get yourself together, I want food."

Himchan pulls up his boxers and fiddles with his button on his pants, "I'm a little hungry, too. I got nervous that you heard my stomach."

"You're such a baby," Daehyun teases, "your moans will too loud for me to hear anything else--"

"Please shut up."

Daehyun may not feel his heartbeat for the rest of his time in the afterlife, but he'll be fine.

The dead are a good company.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than three days
> 
> based off of "corpse dance" by kikuo-p


End file.
